


Close My Eyes and Fall Into You

by latinaeinstein (oneforyourfire)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/pseuds/latinaeinstein
Summary: Tao luxuriates. In a free day with the men he loves. The men he needs.





	Close My Eyes and Fall Into You

**Author's Note:**

> 2014 fic, inspired by [this picture](http://instagram.com/p/swKmHlrkFg)
> 
> additional content warnings for sehun in the middle spitroasting

Tao watches the dreamy reflection of the sun off the familiar Chinese waters. Feels the dewy kiss of salt against his tanned skin. The thick, full pressure of sunshine. Heavy, gorgeous.

It’s beautiful, comforting. Childhood and innocence, interlaced with adult contentment. Tao groans as he tilts his head back, feels the cool press of metal against his bare back.

And here, like this, clothes loose, open, hat pulled tight over his head, but face tilted towards the sun, it’s easy to almost pretend. To lose himself. In a life, a moment, however brief,  without the frills, the burdens of idoldom pressing heavy on his consciousness, on his chest.

Tao luxuriates. In a free day with the men he loves. The men he needs.

And he’s brought Sehun before. Held his hand, kissed him breathless, sunk into Sehun’s body, in the familiar Chinese air.  Where he feels most at ease. Most at home. _Actually_ home. But with Joonmyun—with Joonmyun it’s more complete.

And Sehun, Joonmyun are on the deck, beneath him, sprawled out. Tangled together. Gorgeous, too. And Joonmyun’s smile, his laugh is genuine. Unguarded. Sehun’s, too.

Tao pushes his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose.

And Sehun, playful, laughs as he rolls. Back and forth. Away, with something too fast, too low for Tao to catch. But that has Joonmyun rolling after him, laughing, too. Less graceful. More clumsy.

Joonmyun pins him down with a breathless laugh, a playful kiss stamped right on Sehun’s collarbone. And Tao, from his perch a level above, feels a vague flare of jealousy. The briefest blip as Joonmyun laughs into Sehun’s flushed skin.

Tao quashes it in favor of watching them cuddle. Love.

It’s a moment he wants to capture. Completely genuine. Completely private. Completely his.

Tao’s camera is loud, shutter jarring. Joonmyun turns to regard him with a raised eyebrow. Dark, judgemental, visible under the brim of his hat.

“Don’t,” he says. His arm—half his body—is still draped over Sehun’s form. But his voice is hard. Leader. _Daddy_.

Tao sets the phone down. Picks it up again when Joonmyun looks away.

Sehun will appreciate it, he knows. So he snaps another. Disregards Joonmyun’s sour expression. It’s the look he gives them when they forget to clean the drain hair. When they’re late to practice. When they’re laughing too loud too late at night.

It’s not that bad, he complains. They’re fully dressed. Not touching. Not kissing. It’s _safe_.

But there’s danger in this, too. A certain casual possession and startling familiarity to Joonmyun’s touch. It’s probably still too intimate, Tao decides. Betrays or at least hints at something deeper.

And Joonmyun is always careful, rational, hyperaware, nervous.

There’s a familiar scold in the set of Joonmyun’s jawline, the arch of his brow, but Tao is on vacation and heedless. He snaps another picture just for good measure. Squeals, flinches when Joonmyun feints left suddenly. Only to fall back with a knowing chuckle.

Sehun lifts his head lazily. Murmurs softly and throws an arm around Joonmyun, rolling him over so he’s lying on top of him completely. And Sehun draws Joonmyun back into his arms with the persistent tug of his too long limbs.

Tao sets his phone down.

It’s not that bad, though. It’s _not_. Considering the kiss that Joonmyun presses to Sehun’s lips then. The eager way he licks into Sehun’s mouth, full weight on his, the younger melting back, tugging him even closer, even harder.

No, Tao doesn’t make an attempt to capture that. Slides his sunglasses off to watch instead.

There’s provocation in it. Stage whispers and showy movements. Slow and deliberate, _loud_ , Sehun groans how much he wants Joonmyun to fuck his mouth. He wants it— _needs_ it—so bad. Right here. Right now.

Sehun sits up. Urges Joonmyun.

There’s a rush of blood, rush of heat, and Tao’s hand drops to his lap. Fingers skittering slow, teasing, as Joonmyun indulges.

Kneeling, he spreads his legs, tugs his blue shorts down far enough to grip his cock with one hand, cradle Sehun’s face with the other.

Joonmyun holds Sehun still, back as he strokes himself to full hardness, and Sehun licks his lips as he watches.

And then he’s falling forward, suckling softly on the head.

Sehun—Tao knows from experience—looks best like this. Loves this.

They set a slow, filthy rhythm.

And even when Joonmyun isn’t fucking into his mouth—stopping to groan, caress Sehun’s face—Sehun still chases his cock, makes these needy sounds as he leans forward to mouth at the crown. His mouth runs in a dizzy circuit from balls to head, groaning, lolling his head back as he skims his lips, his tongue. He’s panting, begging to be fucked.

And Tao—Tao stumbles forward then.

Sehun pops off Joonmyun’s cock. Reaches out for Tao greedily.

Sehun smiles into the kiss he tugs Tao into, and Tao can taste Joonmyun on his tongue, sucks hard on it as he glides one hand down Sehun’s clothed chest, grips at the sharp definition of his hipbone. He tangles his tongue with Sehun’s, grinds down into his warm, welcoming body. Their lips collide, and their moans puff into each other’s mouths.

And Tao feels drunk on Joonmyun’s soft, breathy pants. Broken, hushed encouragements as he watches. Tao blinks his eyes open. Pops his mouth off Sehun’s to suck on his neck. Succulent kisses and long drags of his tongue that have the youngest panting his name.

Their clothes  are loose. For comfort. But also for easier access. Furious tugs, fumbles with fabric, and they’re naked. Pressing. Sehun yanks at Tao’s hair, lean and sleek, bare and shameless. Eager. Ruts against him. Whimpers that he wants Tao, too. Fuck he wants them both. Please.

Tao slides down Sehun’s body. Sucking marks onto trembling skin. Licking obscenely. Preening because he knows he's being watched. Appreciated. Wanted.

He swirls his tongue around a nipple. Noses down his navel. Scrapes his teeth against  Sehun’s hipbone. Sucking all the while on the moles dotting Sehun’s skin. Sehun tugs on his hair. Joonmyun squeezes his shoulder in encouragement. Groans his name.

And there’s the unmistakable filthy squelch of Joonmyun stroking himself as Tao shifts to mouth at Sehun. Blinking up as he laves slow kisses on the flushed red crown of Sehun’s cock. Tao can feel the tension in Sehun’s body, thighs, lips trembling as he moans. _Please_. Tao, Joonmyun, _please_ , I need it.

And Sehun is being urged upward again, with a tug at his bleached locks. Bracing himself on one arm, scrambling, arching sharply. Sehun is whimpering loudly. Tao sits up, too.

“I’ll take his mouth,” Joonmyun says, thumbing affectionately at the corner of it. “You—you take his ass, baby.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Sehun manages.

Tao fumbles for the lube, condom in Sehun’s discarded shorts. Falls forward with a grunt.

On his knees, Tao tugs Sehun unceremoniously forward, has Sehun collapsing as Tao drapes his legs over his shoulders, folds Sehun in half to get the best angle. Sehun hurries to right himself, a slow shudder, slow flush spreading across his body as he does. And Joonmyun eases his cock into Sehun’s mouth as Tao eases the first finger inside.

Pale thin legs, knobby knees knock against Tao’s shoulders, vice-like to urge him harder. _Fuck_ , right there. Keep pressing up just right there. And then Sehun’s words are swallowed in moans, chased away suddenly with the slick sounds of Joonmyun thrusting into his mouth. Tao leans back, groans as he watches, works a second, third finger inside. Aims deliberately. Teases, teases, teases until Sehun is pulling off. Breathing ragged, sobbing that it’s enough. Please, Tao.

Joonmyun draws him back, whispers that it feels so good when he moans around him, and Tao sheaths, slicks, sinks.

Tao moans at the warm velvet tug of Sehun’s body. Tight, pulsing rhythmically around his cock. When he glances down, he sees that Sehun’s eyebrows are pinched tight, his eyes dark, lips pink, slick, suctioned tight around Joonmyun’s length.

He thrusts forward hard, sharp, and Sehun groans something intelligible but needy, wanton nonetheless. Joonmyun curses.

Tao’s eyes are drawn upwards as he thrusts in earnest.

Joonmyun is always rougher with Sehun. The smooth but punishing snap of his hips is loud, sharp. Sehun can take it. Sehun revels in it. Tao’s pace quickens as he catches the almost drunken way Sehun looks up at Joonmyun.  Tao’s chin lolls forward, crashing against his own shoulder as he watches Joonmyun rock into Sehun’s mouth. Press back Sehun’s hair. The dance of Joonmyun’s muscles beneath his skin, beautiful, captivating.

Sehun’s moans are muffled by Joonmyun’s cock. But breathy, whiny, escaping in slick, broken puffs as Joonmyun fucks into his open, panting mouth. Sehun uses his free hand—the one not bracing his weight against the squeaky surface—to claw at Tao’s side. Urge Tao harder as he lets out broken, stifled sounds.

And Tao feels all the greedier for them, rolls as he rocks into him, dragging his cock, fucking forward deliberately. So that Sehun is writhing, smooth, sinful, shameless.

Sehun’s muscles are taut, body straining as he tries to press even closer. It’s the hottest fucking thing. The best fucking thing about fucking Sehun. And Joonmyun, on his knees, cradling Sehun’s face, assuring him that he’s doing such a good job, that he’s taking Tao, Joonmyun _so_ fucking well. Joonmyun, turning his attention to Tao, too, then, groaning about how good it feels when Sehun moans around his cock because of _Tao’s_ cock. That—that just makes it even better. Has Tao’s eyes skittering from Sehun to Joonmyun, both—both too beautiful. Both too perfect. And Tao desperately staves off orgasm.

“Daddy,” he moans, and Sehun digs his fingers harder into Tao’s ribs. Drawing his attention back to where the younger is splayed out for him. Fucking back. Moaning. For, because of _him_.  Sehun’s movements are jerky, beautiful in their disarray, gorgeous in their need, as he bucks up, back towards Tao’s every thrust.

Tao catches his eyes. They’re raw, heavy-lidded, hot, and Sehun’s throat is clenching as he moans, takes Joonmyun deeper inside with a practiced finesse. Joonmyun’s thighs tremble as he moans, too. It’s visual overstimulation for Tao, who falls forward, face pinching with pleasure as he moans, bites down hard on his lower lip.

“Sehun,” Tao whimpers, pets his face. Sehun’s eyelashes flutter more heavily, pretty, dark, clumped together with moisture.

They’re both so beautiful. So perfect. _His_ , too. Tao is overcome with sentimentality, flooded with exquisite, agonzingly perfect pleasure.

He’s not. He can’t.  He’s going to. He’s going to.

His hips becomes clumsier, more frantic, aggressive. His eyes clench shut.

“You’re doing so good,” Joonmyun rasps.  “Just like— _fuck_ —just like Daddy taught you, huh?”

Tao whimpers out a broken yes.

He senses movement, hears an obscene, slick pop. And Tao’s eyes shoot open in time to catch the quiet, beautiful way that Joonmyun comes. Across Sehun’s face, across his open, panting mouth. Tao curses, and his thrusts becomes even more erratic, harder.

Sehun’s moans, uninhibited,becomes louder, filthier, words—choppy, broken words—. _Fuck me, Tao, hyung, please, harder, harder, harder_. In increasing volume, increasing pitch, increasing frequency.

And Joonmyun is licking at Sehun neck, sucking on a mole as he takes Sehun in his hand. Strokes to match Tao’s increasingly stuttery rhythm.

Sehun, beautiful and wrecked, pitches, jerks, cries out. Clenches impossibly tight, and Tao collapses forward with his own drawn out moan, cock pulsing, hips fucking forward mindlessly as he comes.

And in the aftermath, they’re naked, spent, panting, in love.

Sehun laughs into his bare shoulder, skin sticky, salty with sweat, with the sea. A cuddler always, always after sex. Clinging tight, in pure fucked out need, and Tao knows, needs the same way.

In the middle this time, Sehun urges Tao’s arms around waist, tugs Joonmyun into his own embrace. Joonmyun hums, hooks his chin over Sehun’s shoulders, reaches out his hands to cradle Tao’s head, tug him into a clumsy, too-slow kiss. “I love you,” he tells him. After he pulls away.

“I love you,” he tells, Sehun, shifting to kiss him, too.

Tao’s heart threatens to overflow in his chest.


End file.
